Poker Face
by yu-chan-x3
Summary: Kyle se serait bien passé de certaine personne dans sa vie. A vrai dire, dernièrement, il se demandait si vivre au fin fond du Canada n'était pas mieux. Il faut dire qu'entre des potes absents, un maître chanteur et des parents trop présent, Kyle n'avait qu'une envie, qu'on le laisse tranquille. Mais c'était visiblement trop demandé. YAOI centré sur Kyle.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ! Voici ma première fanfiction sur south park. Je suis super motivée pour celle ci et j'ai déjà rédigé le chapitre deux et la moitié du trois. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Je remercie Séverine pour m'avoir corrigé mes horribles fautes.

* * *

**POKER FACE**

Poker Face est une expression utiliser au poker pour parler de quelqu'un qui n'a pas d'expression sur son visage dans le but qu'on ne lise pas ce qu'il ressent et donc s'il a une bonne main.

**Chapitre 1** : Bad day – Daniel Powter

_Thème : L'ajonc, elle représente la colère._

_._

Assis sur un banc sous un des arbres à côté du lycée, je réécrivais ma vie dans un de mes carnets. J'avais pris l'habitude de faire ça depuis le début du collège. C'était la conseillère d'orientation qui m'avait conseillée cette méthode pour évacuer mon stress. Stress provoqué essentiellement par Cartman à l'époque. Mais depuis, d'autres facteurs étaient entrés en jeu. Je ne pouvais plus me passer de mes carnets qui s'empilaient dans ma chambre. Heureusement pour moi, aucune de mes connaissances n'avaient pris la peine de s'y intéresser, pensant sûrement que c'était des mémos sur mes cours. Il fallait dire que j'avais toujours eu cette réputation d'être un grand travailleur. Ce n'était pas parce que j'aimais ça que je travaillais autant, mais c'était surtout pour ne pas subir les reproches de ma famille.

.

.

.

Je soupirai doucement en notant quelques phrases :

[21/09

- _Stan a remporté le match de football de vendredi dernier, depuis il sort avec une nouvelle fille. Je ne sais pas ce qui est advenu de l'autre, mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être très important pour lui. Stan a beaucoup trop changé, il lui arrive même de me snober dernièrement. Où est passé mon meilleur ami ?_

- _Kenny m'a demandé si je voulais passer le week-end prochain avec lui, __se faire un week-end entre pote_ _puisqu'il n'avait plus le temps de venir me voir après les cours, mais j'ai peur que ma mère ne refuse. Dernièrement elle me fait de plus en plus de remarque sur ma façon de travailler, comme si je ne faisais rien. J'aimer__ais_ _bien revoir Kenny, lui et ses conneries me manquent._

- _Cartman ne m'a pas insulté à l'arrêt de bus ce matin, j'avais pourtant l'impression que c'était une des rares choses qui __n'allaient __pas changer. Mais j'ai plus l'impression qu'il a trouvé une nouvelle cible. Je me demande combien de temps ça va durer, tout le monde n'a pas la même capacité à le supporter. Il s'est fait une nouvelle bande d'amis qui ont à peu près la même mentalité. Ne grandira-t-il jamais ?_

- _Butters m'a proposé de rejoindre son club. D'après ce que j'ai compris c'est un club d'art surnaturel avec une licorne en mascotte... ? J'hésite, peut être que ça me changerait les idées de plus, les amis de Butters semblent vraiment simples et amicaux, ce qui pourrait m'aider. Mais là encore, je vois déjà ma mère gueuler._].

.

.

.

Je refermai mon cahier déjà un peu plus apaisé. Il faisait bon malgré qu'on soit en septembre. Je profitais donc du climat et de la tranquillité, la plupart des élèves étant occupés avec la journée de sport. Une invention de l'état qui consistait, tous les mois, à ce que le lycée de la ville organise des activités physiques dans le but de lutter contre le sur-poids. Ne faisant pas partit d'un club et étant loin d'être en sur-poids, j'avais la chance d'y échapper et de pouvoir faire ce que je voulais. Je venais tout de même voir et encourager mes amis qui y participaient.

Je devais d'ailleurs m'y rendre, mais avant que je n'eus le temps de me lever quelqu'un me poussa en arrière, ce qui me fit tomber sur le dos.

« Quoi putain ?! » jurais-je, ayant la tête qui tournait.

« Et bien, Broflovski, on ne tient pas debout ? »

J'écarquillai les yeux en reconnaissant la voix de la personne qui m'avait poussé et qui visiblement, n'était pas seul car, des rires gras et sans intelligences notables l'accompagnait. Je me relevai rapidement, attrapant mes affaires, prêt à prendre la fuite, mais on me barra rapidement le passage. Même si je m'y attendais, ça m'agaça au plus haut point.

« Je ne veux pas d'ennui Craig, va faire chier quelqu'un d'autre » Grognais-je.

Je contournai Clyde qui n'était visiblement pas très doué pour barrer le passage. Peu content que je m'échappe, il tenta vainement de me frapper, action que j'évitai sans grande difficulté.

« Sérieusement ? Vous êtes venu là pour vous battre ? Je pensais que vous aviez plus d'estime pour vous que ça. »

J'avais beau railler et faire le malin, s'ils s'y mettaient vraiment j'étais fini. Mais mon égo avait toujours été un peu trop important pour moi et j'étais sincère quand je disais qu'ils n'étaient pas du genre à s'abaisser à ça.

« On est pas venu pour ça. »

La voix de Craig était forte et ne laissait pas place à d'autres exigences. Il était doué pour faire le meneur. Il l'avait toujours été et c'était la principale raison qui faisait qu'il ne s'était jamais entendu avec Stan.

« Hum ? Si c'est pour le banc, je m'en vais » Il roula les yeux.

« Tu nous prends pour des gamins ? » Articula difficilement Tweek, son addiction au café n'étant toujours pas soigné, il avait toujours autant de mal à parler normalement.

« Alors qu'est-ce-que vous voulez ? »

« Tu as dragué Vanessa ! » Aboya Clyde d'un seul coup, me faisant sursauté. Il attendait visiblement que je pose cette question.

« Vanessa ? » Sur le coup, ça ne me disait pas grand-chose. Et je n'avais pas dragué qui que ce soit, ce n'était pas vraiment mon genre et je n'avais pas le temps pour une quelconque relation.

« Vanessa Milt » Soupira Craig, comme si tout ça l'agaçait.

« Je ne vois pas » Dis-je penaud. Mais je compris rapidement que j'aurais mieux fait de ne rien dire et partir au moment où je reçus le poing de Clyde dans la figure. Cette action me fit tomber violemment et je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir de douleur.

« Fait pas le malin connard, on t'a vu tout à l'heure ! Les merdes dans ton genre ne devraient même pas ouvrir leur gueule ! »

Il continua ainsi à s'exciter tout seul, balançant de plus en plus d'insultes à mon encontre. Pour ne rien arranger, il me frappait avec son pied avec une hargne que je ne lui connaissais pas. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on m'agressait. Habituellement j'aurais même répliqué, ça arrivait souvent avec Cartman d'ailleurs, mais là je ne voulais pas m'attirer d'ennui avec l'administration. J'avais besoin de bons commentaires pour l'université où je devais aller et à cause de l'autre gros cul, c'était compromis. Je décidai donc de mettre ma fierté de côté et d'attendre qu'il se calme.

« Clyde, mec, calme toi. » Le ton presque blasé de Craig le fit s'arrêter. Je respirai un grand coup et sentit mes côtes craquer légèrement ce qui me fit à nouveau gémir de douleur.

« Les mecs, y a quelqu'un qui arrive. » Signala nerveusement Tweek.

« On se barre ! » Ordonna alors Craig. Ils partirent, me laissant par terre, plié en deux. Je pensais enfin être seul, quand j'entendis quelqu'un approcher. Sur le coup, je me tendis, nerveux à l'idée que ce soit encore une mauvaise rencontre.

.

.

« Kyle ! » La voix de Butters fut un soulagement à entendre. C'était d'ailleurs bien l'une des rares fois où j'étais sincèrement content de l'entendre.

« B..Butters » Articulais-je difficilement, en essayant de me relever.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il t'es arrivé ?! » Il semblait vraiment affolé en voyant mon état. Je n'avais pas spécialement envie que cela arrive, il risquait de faire des bêtises en voulant bien faire et ainsi empirer les choses.

« Heu... Je suis tombé ? »

J'essayai d'être crédible même si c'était pour le coup assez difficile vu l'état dans lequel j'étais. Et puis je vis sa tête, entre vexé et blasé, je l'avais rarement vu jeter un regard pareil, au moins ça l'avait calmé.

« J'sais que j'suis pas une lumière, mais faut pas abuser non plus hein ! » Il se pencha et m'aida à me relever doucement.

« Désolé... »Fis-je doucement.

« Ça va, ça va, je comprends. Mais je veux quand même savoir qui t'a fait ça. » Il insista, visiblement prêt à prendre du temps pour me convaincre de lui dire. Butters s'affirmait bien plus et avec plus de facilité qu'au début. J'étais content pour lui, mais dans les moments comme celui-ci, ce n'était pas en mon avantage.

« C..Ça va juste créer des ennuis, c'est p..pas important. »

On marchait doucement vers l'infirmerie. J'imaginais déjà la tête de la vieille McDouglas, notre seule infirmière, qui avait tendance à dramatiser la moindre blessure. Vu la douleur que je ressentais dans l'œil, je l'entendais déjà hurler. Pendant ce temps, Butters semblait en pleine réflexion.

« Dis Kyle ? »

« Hum ? »

« Depuis combien de temps es-tu aussi seul ? Je veux dire, il y a même pas un an, il y aurait eu du monde pour t'aider bien avant que j'arrive... »

J'étais pour le coup assez surpris par cette question. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait fait attention.

« Et bien... Tu sais Kenny et ses jobs et Stan et son foot, ils sont assez occupés... »

« Kenny peut être, mais Stan ça ressemble plus à une excuse. » Butters était devenu encore plus franc que ce que je pensais. Cette triste vérité me fit grimacer, mais il ne s'arrêta pas là. « Et Eric ? »

« Cartman ? On n'a jamais été ami » Grognais-je.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit vrai, je veux dire même s'il a un sale caractère.. »

« C'est un euphémisme. »

« … Vous avez quand même vécu beaucoup de choses tous les deux, tu ne peux pas oublier ça non ? »

« ... »

« Je vais lui envoyer un sms pour le prévenir. »

« Ça va juste le faire rire... »

« Mais non, pourquoi tu dis ça ? » Il semblait persuadé que Cartman allait s'inquiéter pour moi. A mon avis il allait plutôt aller féliciter Clyde pour avoir été violent envers le juif que j'étais. Je soupirai.

.

.

.

On arriva enfin à l'infirmerie, après avoir été rapidement soigné je fus mis au lit avec interdiction de sortir pour le restant de la journée. Je me rappelais vaguement que Stan voulait que j'assiste à son match qui était visiblement très important, car il devait affronter un de ces pires rivaux, Jonathan ou quelque chose comme ça. Je me disais qu'il n'allait de toute manière pas remarquer mon absence.

Après tout, le connaissant, il allait gagner et être beaucoup trop entouré et sollicité pour qu'il pense à me parler. Comme d'habitude.

.

.

.

Après une bonne demi-heure à tergiverser, quelqu'un entra dans l'infirmerie. Comme chaque lit était entouré d'un rideau blanc pour pouvoir séparer chaque couche, je n'imaginai pas que ce fût une visite pour moi. A vrai dire, j'aurais préféré que cette personne m'oublie. Mais quand Butters disait qu'il ferait quelque chose, il le faisait. Le rideau devant mon lit se tira brutalement et le corps massif de Cartman apparu.

« Kahl »

« Quoi ? »

« Qui ? »

Pour le coup, je fus assez surpris par le ton qu'il prenait. Il semblait à la fois très calme et très énervé. C'était, en soi, assez effrayant. Habituellement, si Cartman était énervé, il hurlait et insultait le monde entier. Mais pas là.

« D..De quoi tu parles ? »

C'est dingue comme j'avais l'air crédible ce jour-là. Visiblement mécontent de ma réponse, il frappa dans l'étagère à côté de lui.

« J'plaisante pas sale juif, donne moi leur putain de nom. »

Le ton qu'il prenait m'intimidait de plus en plus.

« En quoi ça t'intéresse ? » J'essayais de prendre un ton plus assuré et ça m'intriguait réellement.

« Je t'ai posé une question ! » Il arriva vers moi et me choppa par le col. « Dis moi qui sont les enculés qui t'ont fait ça ! »

Je grimaçai, le fait de me tirer ainsi comme il venait de le faire m'avait fait mal plus qu'autre chose. J'allais céder et lui dire, après tout j'allais pas non plus couvrir Clyde et les autres, quand quelqu'un fit irruption. Je me demandai vaguement où était l'infirmière pour laisser autant de monde rentrer.

Normalement, elle n'aurait même pas permis à Cartman de s'approcher, elle était au courant de son acharnement contre moi.

« Eric lâche le putain. »

Il fut tiré violemment en arrière par mon blond préféré.

« Kenny ! »

.

Je me sentis tout de suite rassuré de le voir là, fallait dire qu'être seul avec Cartman m'angoissait plus que de tomber à nouveau sur Clyde déchaîné. J'avais noté ça depuis la fin du collège chez lui. Ce problème de violence. Je ne comprenais pas comment il avait pu devenir ainsi, après tout, même s'il ne traînait pas avec les meilleures personnes, il n'avait pas l'air enclin à devenir si violent. Mais j'avais la preuve aujourd'hui même que je me trompais.

« Kyle ça va ? »

D'un magnifique déhanché de fesses, il fit s'écarter Cartman qui grommela et s'approcha de moi, visiblement très inquiet. Je ne voulais pas voir ce regard sur les personnes que j'appréciais. Je n'aimais pas qu'on s'inquiète pour moi, qu'on fasse attention à moi comme ça.

« Y a pire » Fis-je avec un maigre sourire. « Mais tu n'avais pas beaucoup de boulot aujourd'hui ? »

« T'inquiète pas pour ça, abrutit, comment ça se fait que ce soit Butters et pas toi qui m'ait prévenu ? »

« Je ne voulais pas te déranger pour ça... »

Il me tapa doucement le haut du crane, me faisant comprendre que mon raisonnement était complètement stupide. Il se tourna vers Cartman.

« J'imagine qu'il n'a pas dit qui lui avait fait ça ? »

« Non » Il grogna son 'non', étant visiblement assez boudeur. Kenny se tourna vers moi et soupira comme si j'étais l'être le plus exaspérant au monde. Il était beaucoup trop théâtral et ils étaient tous beaucoup trop dramatique par rapport à ce qui venait de se passer.

« Vous savez... j'ai rien de cassé, juste des bleus, pas besoin d'en faire autant. » J'étais un peu hésitant dans mon discours, il faut dire qu'ils me regardaient tous les deux avec des yeux qui sous-entendaient que tôt ou tard ils sauraient ce qu'il s'était passé.

« J'suis sûr que je vais trouver quelqu'un qui a vu ou sait quelque chose ! » Et Cartman partit ainsi, claquant violemment la porte.

.

.

.

J'étais à présent seul avec Kenny qui s'assit sur une chaise. Il me regarda et me sourit gentiment.

« Alors, à part ça, comment vas-tu ? »

« Et bien, ça va relativement bien. »

« Relativement ? »

Il haussa un sourcil, je savais que si j'avais voulu qu'il n'insiste pas, j'aurais dû lui dire que j'allais parfaitement bien. Mais ça serait un mensonge et je n'aimais pas mentir à Kenny. Depuis que Stan n'était plus si présent, j'avais besoin de me sentir proche de Kenny pour me rassurer. Je me détestais d'ailleurs pour cela. J'avais l'impression de ne pas être sincère envers lui, mais j'adorais Kenny. Ça avait toujours été le cas depuis que nous étions enfant et j'étais sincèrement heureux que le temps n'ai pas détérioré notre relation.

« Juste, je me sens parfois un peu seul tu sais... Mais ce n'est pas bien important. » Je lui fis un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, mais visiblement ça ne marchait pas très bien sûr lui.

« Où est Stan ? »

« A son match. »

Je savais bien que cette question allait venir. Toutes les personnes qui me connaissaient depuis la maternelle ne cessait de me la poser. Je me demandais s'il la posait aussi à Stan ? Que répondrait-il ? L'idée qu'il dise quelque chose comme « j'en sais rien, j'ai mieux à faire en ce moment. » M'angoissait. Stan était quelqu'un de bien et de gentil, mais il avait la fâcheuse tendance à être très franc et à ne pas voir quand il blessait autrui.

« Est-ce qu'il est au moins au courant de ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Je ne vais pas le déranger pour ça ! » Je vis Kenny froncer violemment des sourcils.

« Ce n'est pas ton super meilleur ami ? »

« Si... »

« Alors il doit savoir. » Tout en affirmant ceci, il sortit son portable et commença à taper un sms mais je lui fis signe d'arrêter.

« Je me demande depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas eu une vraie conversation avec lui ? » Il me fixa de ses grands yeux bleus et j'eus mal au cœur en pensant que ça faisait depuis la rentrée que je n'avais pas parlé à mon meilleur ami.

« Trop longtemps. » Dis-je tristement, la gorge nouée. Kenny me frotta doucement dans le dos, quand son portable se mit à vibrer. Il regarda rapidement son portable et sembla soudainement très contrarié.

« Je reviens ! » Annonça t-il précipitamment. « Si qui que ce soit te fait chier envoie moi un sms ou appelle, je serai là dans les cinq minutes qui suivent, promis ! »

Et il partit.

Je soufflai longuement. Je n'avais pas spécialement envie de savoir ce qui ce passait pour que Kenny sorte aussi rapidement, son visage aussi crispé. J'espérais secrètement que ce n'était pas Stan qui avait mal répondu au sms. Il n'y avait pas de raison pour ça, mais au fond de moi je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de ressentir cette peur. Il y a quelques années, je ne me serai même pas posé la question. Mais il y a quelques années je n'aurais pas été seul face à la bande de Craig. J'étais toujours avec Stan peu importe ce que nous faisions, nous le faisions ensemble. Je regrettais vraiment cette époque où nous partions à l'aventure avec Cartman, Kenny et parfois Butters.

Je savais que les choses devaient changer, mais était-ce vraiment nécessaire que ça tourne si mal ?

Alors que mes pensées devenaient de plus en plus triste, un balbutiement me ramena à la réalité.

« Kyle... »

« Tweek ? »

* * *

J'attends vos avis et j'espère ne pas avoir été mauvaise !

Bye ~


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello !** Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont ajouter dans_ leurs favoris, qui suivent cette fiction et qui ont laissé un commentaire_. **ça me touche énormément** ! J'espère que mon histoire vous plaira encore. Les trois chapitres mettent un peu en place l'histoire (qui est bien différente de la série). Les choses "sérieuses" commencent dans le chapitre 4 (va falloir patienter un peu :p )

Merci à Séverine d'avoir pris de son temps pour corriger mon chapitre ! (si je ne donne pas de date ou seulement approximativement, c'est parce que je lui laisse le temps qui lui faut pour corriger, c'est déjà super cool de sa part !)

Donc voilà le chapitre que Neko demandait, merci aussi pour ton commentaire ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Brother My Brother – BuoS**

_Thème : Taxus, il représente le chagrin, la tristesse, l'affliction. _

Je ne savais pas quoi penser. Aujourd'hui, il se passait vraiment des choses... Étonnantes ? Devant le rideau blanc qui entourait mon lit se trouvait Tweek Tweak. Concrètement, je n'avais rien contre lui, même s'il faisait partit du groupe qui m'avait « attaqué », il n'avait rien fait et j'avais moi-même quelque chose à me reprocher par rapport à lorsque nous étions plus jeunes.

En effet, pendant un petit moment, il avait fait partie de notre bande pour remplacer Kenny qui était soi-disant mort. Pendant cette période, de ce que je me souviens, nous n'avions pas été des plus tendres avec lui. Surtout Cartman à vrai dire, mais Stan et moi n'avions pas fait grand-chose pour le défendre face à ça. Je m'en étais toujours un peu voulu de ne pas l'avoir défendu et d'avoir été aussi égoïste. Je pouvais me défendre en disant que j'étais jeune, mais je savais très bien que j'étais juste quelqu'un de peu fréquentable à l'époque. Je ne sais pas si j'ai changé depuis, mais je n'étais certainement plus le même.

Tweek se tortillait nerveusement les doigts, au point que je crus qu'il allait se faire mal. Il était plus pâle que tout à l'heure et semblait vraiment préoccupé. Il fit un pas. Doucement. Comme si mon lit allait le manger. Puis recula vivement, l'air soudainement effrayé.

« Tweek ? Ça va ? »

« Tu me demandes si ça va ? » Bafouilla-t-il, visiblement choqué par ma question.

« Et bien... Oui ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien et tu sembles effrayé ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

« T.. Tu dois me haïr »

« Hein ? »

« J'ai laissé Clyde te frapper sans rien faire. » Il regardait partout, visiblement ses nerfs n'allaient pas tarder à lâcher.

« Ah oui ça, ce n'est pas grave, tu n'as rien fait. » Je lui souris gentiment.

« Tu es sérieux ? » Il semblait incrédule. Était-ce si bizarre pour moi de ne pas lui en vouloir ?

« Oui, je suis sérieux. »

Il s'approcha alors timidement de moi et s'assit sur la chaise qu'occupait précédemment Kenny. Il se tortillait toujours les doigts, mais un peu moins fort et se faisait sans doute beaucoup moins mal.

« C..Comment vas-tu ? » Me demanda-t-il d'un ton hésitant.

« J'ai connu pire, je pense... »

« Clyde a vraiment pété un câble... »

« J'ai vu ça, j'ai remarqué que depuis quelque temps, il était plus violent qu'avant, je me trompe ? »

« En réalité... Clyde a toujours été violent. » Ce que m'annonçait Tweek m'étonnait un peu, mais il le connaissait plus que moi. « Il avait juste l'habitude de se défouler en faisant du sport. »

« Et il n'en fait plus ? »

« Si, si... Mais depuis un certain événement, ça a empiré. » Il détournait le regard et observait avec attention ses doigts de pied.

« Un événement ? » Il sembla s'affoler violemment. « Tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler si tu ne veux pas hein. » J'essayai de le calmer, ce qui sembla faire effet.

« Tu es trop gentil. » Dit-il au bout de quelque seconde. « Tu ne devrais pas. Tu te fais du mal. » Il avait dit tout ça sur un ton assez affirmatif, il semblait sûr de ce qu'il disait et me regardait à présent sérieusement. Je le regardai surpris, mes yeux clignotants.

« Hein ? »

Il soupira.

« Si Craig a décidé de venir te faire chier aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'il savait que tu ne dirais même pas à Cartman que nous t'avions fait ça. J'étais contre, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup d'autorité sur le groupe. Habituellement, Tokken me soutient, mais aujourd'hui, il était sur le terrain de sport. »

« Je ne comprends pas, tu me conseilles de le dire à Cartman ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça... » Il sembla mal à l'aise. « Mais tu ne devrais pas t'isoler comme ça. »

« Je ne m'isole pas ! »

« Bien sûr que si. Ça fait un moment que c'est le cas. Et Craig l'a visiblement bien remarqué. Tu devrais te méfier.. »

« Tweek... Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? »

« Parce que je t'aime bien. » Il avait dit ça comme si c'était l'évidence même.

« Tu m'aimes bien ? » Demandais-je, n'en croyant pas mon ouïe.

« Ben ouais, t'es cool comme type. Dans la bande que vous formez ou plutôt formiez, t'es le plus sain d'esprit. Cartman n'est clairement pas comme toi, vous êtes opposé. Kenny a une mentalité un peu bizarre, il n'hésite pas à tomber dans l'illégalité et avant que tu dises quoi que ce soit, c'est vrai qu'il n'a pas eu une vie facile, mais pour moi, c'est important. Et Stan... Je n'ai rien contre lui, même si je n'aime pas sa façon de se comporter en ce moment. » Il balançait son corps de droite à gauche tout en disant ça. « Toi, tu es normal, et même sympa, donc je t'aime bien. »

Je n'avais pas grand-chose à redire ou à demander, son argumentation étant assez complète et plutôt bien justifiée, je ne voyais pas ce que je pouvais redire dessus. J'étais néanmoins assez touché par ce qu'il venait de dire. Dernièrement, mon estime de moi s'étant considérablement ramassée, ça ne faisait pas de mal d'entendre quelqu'un dire qu'il nous appréciait. Il y avait au fond de moi, quelque chose qui était content d'être plus apprécié que Stan. Habituellement, les gens qui venaient me parler, à part mes amis d'enfance, étaient des amis de Stan ou des personnes qui cherchaient les faveurs de mon meilleur ami.

« Merci beaucoup.» Dis-je timidement, mal à l'aise.

Il m'avait répondu par un simple sourire.

.

.

Plus le temps passait, plus je discutais avec Tweek, plus je me rendis compte que cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas réellement parlé à quelqu'un de mon âge. Bien sûr, il y avait Kenny, mais il était toujours le même et avait toujours plus ou moins les mêmes sujets de conversation qui n'étaient généralement pas très élevés intellectuellement parlant. Je ne reprochais rien à Kenny, je l'adorais comme il était. Mais parler de sujets plus sérieux était une des choses que j'appréciais le plus. J'aimais mettre en avant mes opinions et mes connaissances dans une conversation argumentée.

Tweek était quelqu'un de cultivé, plus que ce que j'avais imaginé. Je ne sais plus trop comment, mais au fil de la conversation, nous en étions venus à parler politique et économie. Ce n'était pas vraiment un sujet de conversation que je maîtrisais, mais Tweek en parlait avec tant d'enthousiasme que la conversation était réellement captivante. Lorsque la dernière sonnerie des cours nous indiqua qu'il était temps de rentrer, je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas vu le temps passé et que je n'avais plus fait attention à mes blessures. Honnêtement, je me sentais mieux, mais je n'eus pas le courage, sans doute à cause de mon orgueil, de le remercier.

Alors que nous allions passer le pas de la porte, il me demanda de lui passer mon numéro de téléphone. À vrai dire, j'étais assez surpris, je pensais qu'après cette après-midi, nous allions retourner dans nos « camps » respectifs et oublier cet événement. Mais Tweek ne semblait pas d'accord avec cela. Il me demanda même si je voulais déjeuner avec lui jeudi. Bien sûr, sans même y réfléchir à deux fois, j'acceptai. Il rajouta même « ne t'inquiète pas, ni Craig, ni Clyde ne mangeront avec nous. » Ce qui me rassura. J'avais l'impression de pouvoir faire confiance à quelqu'un. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti ce sentiment.

Je me séparai de Tweek en sortant du lycée, il partait dans une direction radicalement opposée. J'allais mettre mes écouteurs quand une main se posa sur mon épaule. Surpris, je me retournai vivement et croisai le regard de mon meilleur ami.

« S..Stan ? »

Il me fixait silencieusement et cela me fit frissonner. Il avait sérieusement l'air de m'en vouloir. Avait-il remarqué que je n'étais pas venu à son match ? Sans doute. Je ne voulais surtout pas me fâcher avec lui, c'est pourquoi je pris timidement la parole.

« J..Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là pour le match ! »

Il retira sa main, visiblement il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je venais de lui dire. Il fronça les sourcils et sembla agacé.

« T'es vraiment stupide, tu sais ? »

Son ton était agressif, par conséquent, je ne pu m'empêcher de me tendre.

« Q..Quoi ? »

Mais il ne répondit pas et tourna les talons, me laissant là, seul. Je n'avais pas vraiment tout compris là ? Je veux bien qu'il m'en veuille de ne pas avoir été présent. Mais en quoi étais-je idiot ? Pourquoi ne me disait-il pas simplement que j'aurais dû être là. N'avait-il pas envie de me pardonner ? Mon estomac se tordit violemment et j'eus envie de vomir.

Je rentrai chez moi assez rapidement, je ne voulais plus tomber sur qui que ce soit et je montai directement dans ma chambre sans même répondre à ma mère qui me demandait ce que je voulais manger. Je me mis directement au lit et me repliai sur moi, ignorant mon portable qui sonna plusieurs fois ou mon frère qui voulait que je l'aide pour les devoirs. Je finis par m'endormir, espérant que le monde autour de moi disparaisse.

.

.

Je fis un cauchemar.

Je m'y attendais, ça m'arrivait à chaque fois que je m'endormais en étant mal. Je m'attendais aussi à me sentir toujours aussi mal malgré le temps qui était passé. J'avais la tête qui tournait légèrement lorsque je me redressai et regardai mon portable. Il y avait quatorze messages non lus et sept appels manqués. Je n'eus pas tellement de surprises à savoir de qui venaient les appelles et les messages. J'avais vaguement espéré qu'il y en ait un de Stan, mais non. Les messages provenaient en majeure partie de Cartman et Butters et les appels de Kenny. Il faut dire que j'étais parti du lycée sans prévenir personne, occupé à parler avec Tweek.

Je n'avais pas spécialement envie de parler avec eux. Je m'enroulai dans la couverture, espérant pouvoir y rester des heures, des jours, des années. Mais ces prières eurent vite fait d'être balayées par l'entrée fracassante de quelqu'un dans ma chambre. Je savais très bien que c'était mon frère qui venait me parler de sa nouvelle petite amie. Il faisait toujours ça le samedi matin pour une raison obscure. Mais grâce à cela, je savais qu'il était à peu près dix heures du matin et que mes parents étaient partis chez mes grands-parents. Pourtant, je ne fis même pas l'effort de sortir ma tête pour le regarder. J'espérais qu'il comprenne le message, même si c'était peu probable qu'il abandonne aussi facilement.

« Kyle ! »

La subtilité n'était pas un point fort chez mon frère, il venait littéralement de m'exploser les oreilles et le ventre vu qu'il s'était, a priori, élancé sur moi sans gène, ni retenue.

« Putain Ike » grognais-je difficilement, tentant de me dégager de son emprise.

« Maiiiis, ma vie est fichue ! Elle ne m'aime paaas ! » Chouina pitoyablement l'être qu'était mon petit frère.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu vivais très bien avant de l'aimer, tu vivras toujours aussi bien sans son amour. » J'étais peut-être un peu dur, mais j'avais du mal à supporter le fait qu'il me réveille pour si peu.

« Kyyyyle, il faut que tu m'aides ! » Voilà qu'il me secouait comme un prunier, comme si je n'avais pas d'os et que je n'étais qu'une peluche sur laquelle il passait ses nerfs.

« Moi ? T'aider ? Que veux-tu que je fasse ? J'comprends rien aux filles. » La seule et unique fille avec laquelle j'avais eu une relation m'avait presque dégoûté d'être en couple.

« Ne pas comprendre Bebe montre juste que tu es sain d'esprit. » Ricana mon petit frère.

Il retira brutalement ma couverture, celle-ci tombant piteusement par terre et je me recroquevillai, cherchant à me réchauffer. Il fronça les sourcils et pris un air supérieur qui lui était propre quand il allait faire quelque chose qui allait me déplaire. Je n'aimais pas cet air, la dernière fois, c'est à cause de ça que Stan a su que j'avais un album photo de garçon nu. Je m'étais pitoyablement justifié en disant que c'était un cadeau de Cartman pour m'ennuyer. Mon meilleur ami ne s'était pas posé plus de questions. Je m'étais demandé s'il s'y intéressait vraiment, il avait eu l'air tellement indifférent. Mais je commençais à m'y habituer, ça faisait quelque temps qu'il agissait ainsi avec moi et je dois avouer que cela me prenait la tête. Avais-je fais quelque chose de mal ?

Je finis par me relever, histoire de faire comprendre à Ike que me tordre le bras n'était pas la meilleure manière de me réveiller, ni de rester en vie et m'étirai doucement. À vrai dire, j'avais dormi plus que d'habitude et malgré le sommeil un peu agité que j'avais eu, j'avais néanmoins repris quelques forces. Je regardai l'heure et me dirigeai vers mon armoire, devant bien évidemment m'habiller pour ne pas que ma mère me prenne la tête, ça n'était pas vraiment le moment. Ike était juste derrière moi, absolument pas gêné d'être présent quand je m'habillais. Il me racontait en détail ce qui s'était passé avec sa petite amie, mais je n'écoutais pas vraiment.

.

.

La journée se passa tranquillement, comme tous les samedis à vrai dire. Je jetais de temps en temps des coups d'œil à mon téléphone qui s'éclairait parfois, signe que l'on cherchait à me joindre. Plus le temps passait, plus les appels manqués se cumulaient, plus j'appréhendais le fait de devoir à un moment ou un autre y répondre. Je savais quand même que certains appels n'étaient pas si importants. Ce soir, il y avait la fête pour la fin de la journée sportive. Je pense que les élèves cherchent juste un prétexte pour faire la fête tous les mois, car il n'y avait rien de spécial dans cette journée sportive.

Kenny était souvent invité à cette fête. À ma grande surprise, il avait gardé contact avec pas mal de monde après avoir arrêté les cours. Je n'étais pas égoïste au point de penser qu'il ne parlait qu'à moi, mais il n'avait jamais été tellement bavard et je ne l'avais pas tellement vu traîner avec d'autres personnes que nous. Mon ami cherchait toujours à me faire venir à ces fêtes, même s'il n'y arrivait presque jamais. Il disait qu'elles pourraient me remonter le moral et me faire rencontrer du monde. Mais je n'aimais pas ça et si je disais que je ne voulais pas y aller, ce n'était pas lui qui me ferait changer d'avis.

Je savais aussi que certains SMS étaient de Butters, il était toujours très inquiet pour tout le monde et prenait régulièrement des nouvelles, même si ces personnes n'étaient pas gentilles avec lui. C'était une des raisons qui faisait que j'appréciais énormément le blondinet. Il n'était pas égoïste et n'était pas ami avec toi parce que tu pouvais lui apporter quelque chose. Je me dis alors que peut être, j'allais accepter de participer à son club étrange, histoire d'avoir quelque chose à faire autre qu'écrire dans mon carnet.

En parlant de celui-ci, je n'avais pas écrit quoi que ce soit depuis hier malgré tout ce qui s'était passé. Il était vrai que tout, c'était enchaîné très rapidement et que je n'avais pas pu prendre le temps d'écrire n'ayant pas très envie de bouger lorsque j'étais allongé à l'infirmerie. Je me dirigeai vers le sac alors que Ike hurlait que sa chère et tendre lui avait répondu. Je me surpris à sourire en entendant mon frère si heureux. Ça me faisait toujours chaud au cœur de le voir si réjoui et j'espérais qu'elle n'allait pas lui briser le cœur trop vite.

Je commençai à chercher dans mon sac, mais rapidement, je me rendis compte que quelque chose clochait. Premièrement, la poche où je mettais habituellement mes carnets, était grande ouverte. Bon, il était possible que j'ai oublié de la fermer lorsque j'étais parti un peu précipitamment hier. Deuxièmement, mon carnet n'était pas dans la poche. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort.

Avec une certaine hâte, je me mis à chercher un peu partout où j'aurais pu ranger mon carnet. Qui sait, dans la précipitation, j'avais pu le glisser dans une autre poche de mon sac. Mais plus je cherchais, plus mon appréhension se solidifiait. Il n'y avait rien. Je finis même pas retourner mon sac par terre. Mon trieur si joliment classé se vida de son contenu sur le sol, mais je m'en fichais pas mal. N'ayant rien trouvé, je me rendis rapidement dans le salon pour récupérer mon manteau, mais ce fut après l'avoir pris que je me souvins qu'il n'avait pas de poche. Je me sentis assez stupide.

Alors que mon petit cœur battait la chamade, j'envisageai de retournai au lycée pour le chercher là bas dans les moindres recoins, mais la grille était fermée et j'étais loin d'être le premier en sport pour ce qui était de l'escalade. Mon regard se glissa alors sur Ike qui mangeait une glace l'air heureux, comme s'il avait atteint le nirvana.

« Ike, t'aurais pas trouvé un de mes carnets ? »

Son regard se posa sur moi, comme s'il était pris en flagrant délit (je sais plus comment on dit). Je fronçai les sourcils.

« J..J'ai rien fait ! »

Je me précipitai sur lui.

« Rends-le-moi connard ! »

Il se leva précipitamment et nous commençâmes à tourner autour de la table, lui pour me fuir, moi pour l'attraper.  
« T..Tu te mets encore à insulter ! Si maman l'entend elle va reconsidérer ton entrée dans une école plus stricte. »

« Maman n'est pas là ! Ne joue pas avec ça, qu'est-ce qu'elle dirait si elle apprenait que tu prends en photo des filles sans leur demander la permission. »

« J'ai le droit de prendre des photos ! »

« Pas lorsqu'elles sont sous la douche ! Rends-moi mon carnet maintenant. »

Mais il m'échappa de peu et s'enfuit jusque dans sa chambre. J'arrivai à l'empêcher de fermer la porte et m'introduis dans le capharnaüm qu'était sa pièce. Ça puait en plus. Il se jeta sur un petit carnet qui trônait sur son oreiller. Mes soucis lui faisaient office de bouquin du soir ? Mon frère a nettement plus de problèmes que moi. Je lui sautai dessus et après lui avoir retourné le bras, je récupérai mon bien.

Pourtant, le soulagement ne fut pas au rendez-vous. Je me rendis vite compte que ce qu'il m'avait pris n'était pas ce que je cherchais. Il faut savoir que mes carnets n'étaient pas bien épais, c'était plus pratique à transporter. J'avais commencé cette méthode d'apaisement depuis maintenant trois ans. Un carnet durait trois mois. J'avais ainsi une sacrée collection de carnet où toutes mes pensées y étaient confiées. Ce carnet datait de la même date, seulement l'année n'était pas la bonne. Honnêtement, si j'avais été une fille(1), je serais sans doute tombé dans les pommes à cause du trop-plein d'émotions.

Ike était suspendu en l'air, attaché par les pieds. Ça faisait à peu près dix minutes qu'il était ainsi et cinq qu'il avait arrêté de hurler. Pour être franc, South Park n'était pas un lieu où la sécurité régnait et où les voisins étaient prévenants et inquiets pour autrui. Mes voisins, de droite, de gauche, et même ceux de devant, avaient dû nous entendre. Pourtant, ils n'avaient absolument pas réagi. Miss Thomson qui bronzait tous les jours bien en face de la fenêtre de Ike, pour son plus grand plaisir, n'avait même pas bougé d'un pouce. Les autres avaient dû être soulagés que les cris stridents de mon petit frère s'arrêtent et les laissent en paix.

« Tu devrais peut-être appeler Butters ? Vu que c'est lui qui a transporté tes affaires à l'infirmerie non ? »

N'ayant pas d'idées pour retrouver mon carnet et manquant la crise d'angoisse, mon frère n'ayant rien d'autre à faire vu son état actuel et espérant sans doute que j'ai pitié de lui s'il m'aidait, cherchait des solutions à mon problème. Chose qui m'était utile étant donné que j'avais du mal à réfléchir correctement lorsqu'une situation me faisait paniquer. Je n'avais pas envie d'appeler Butters, mais il était vrai que c'était une des rares solutions potables.

« Je reviens, je vais passer quelques coups de fil. »

« Et tu me détaches après ? »

Il me fit un grand sourire, mais étant à l'envers, ce fut tout le contraire et l'impact qu'avait sa grimace faciale sur moi fut moindre.

« On verra ~ »

Il fallait qu'il comprenne et ne refasse plus jamais ça, sans avoir besoin d'en parler à nos parents. Je retournai dans ma chambre et appelai Butters. Après beaucoup d'excuse pour pas avoir donné de nouvelle et quelques sanglots du blond qui s'en faisait beaucoup trop, je lui demandai pour mon problème. Mais il me dit qu'il n'avait rien trouvé et je lui faisais confiance. De plus s'il m'avait menti, je l'aurais su, il se mettait toujours à parler bizarrement dans ces moments-là.

Butters m'avait passé le numéro d'un des élèves chargés de récupérer les objets perdus. J'avais remarqué, un soir où j'étais resté plus tard, qu'ils étaient particulièrement attentifs avec cela. Mais malheureusement, ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Il m'avait même dit qu'ils avaient cherché vers les bancs, dans les couloirs, vers les casiers et à l'infirmerie. Je ne voyais pas du tout où mon carnet aurait pu être perdu.

Fallait-il que je me rende à l'évidence et comprenne que quelqu'un m'avait pris mon précieux carnet ? Mais qui ? Et pourquoi ?

* * *

Voilà ! Alors, qu'en pensez vous ? Un petit commentaire est toujours le bienvenue !

Le chapitre 3 sera plus long, un peu différent et mettra plus de temps à arriver car j'ai jusqu'à dimanche soir pour rendre un dossier sur l'anorexie. Il doit faire 10 pages (word) minimum (là j'en suis à 6 et je m'embrouille dans la biologie xx ) donc j'ai pas tellement pu prendre de temps pour rédiger autre chose.

Bye ~


	3. Chapter 3

Hello ! Comme toujours, je vous remercie pour les commentaires et pour le soutien !

Alors je vais commencer par répondre aux anonymes. :

Roseroro : Merci pour ton commentaire, ne t'inquiète pas, je demande surtout aux commentaires négatifs d'être constructif. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

C.A.L.H.B.E (critiqueur aimant les histoires bien écrites.) : Déjà, le mot « critiqueur » n'existe pas, on dit critique. Je ne sais pas si ton commentaire avait pour but d'être méchant ? (en tout cas il ne m'a rien apporté mais j'y réponds par politesse, la prochaine fois un peu de courage et connecte toi ^^) Alors désolée mais la taille de mes chapitres ne changera pas, j'ai une vie, des cours, des problèmes, j'écris la longueur que je veux (et je trouve que 3 500 mots environ c'est bien.) En effet, Kyle n'est pas près d'être en couple, ça va venir y a pas de soucis là dessus mais ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra, ça n'arrivera pas d'un coup. Il y a toujours beaucoup de personnages en vrac dans South Park, pour une fois que je respect un minimum la série, on va pas me le reprocher. De toute façon, je développe les personnages dans ce chapitre. Et si non la seule partie qui aurait pu être intéressante, il y a un problème avec mon écriture ? Développe.  
A.A.L.C.B.E (Auteur Aimant Les Critiques Bien ÉcriteS)

Tsukiko-dono : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Moi aussi quand j'ai commencé à lire des fictions south park j'ai eu du mal surtout qu'elles étaient -comme ici- dans un contexte assé normal. J'espère que ça ne te gênera pas trop (pour t'aider, il y a beaucoup de fanart des personnages adolescent sur tumblr et Zero-chan :3) Ah et vive la folie o/

.

**IMPORTANT **: Ce chapitre est un peu spécial, ce n'est pas du tout du point de vue de Kyle. C'est un chapitre dont le narrateur est externe et omniscient. Ce chapitre montre différent personnages plus ou moins important dans la vie de Kyle, comment ils sont et ce qu'ils pensent en ce moment de Kyle et du reste de leur vie.

Kyle n'est pas du tout objectif dans ses pensées et nous dit ce que lui ressent et ce que lui croit. Or, la vérité sur les agissements des gens n'est pas toujours ce que l'on croit. Je me suis dit que ça serait pas mal d'approfondir certains personnages (du coup une certaine personne sera moins perdue au niveau des personnages, même si j'avais cette idée bien avant sa review x) ).  
Je travaille sur les personnages donc ce chapitre comportera peu de dialogue, excusez-moi d'avance mais je voudrais qu'on comprenne mieux pourquoi Stan est devenu et agit ainsi par exemple et ce aussi pour tous les autres personnages que vous avez vus (ou pas encore d'ailleurs) dans les deux chapitres précédents.

De plus, tout au long de ce chapitre, je mets les paroles d'une chanson qui pour moi représente bien la jeunesse de south park, vive le groupe P.O.D o/.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :** **Youth of the Nation – P.O.D**

_Thème :__Primevère, elle symbolise la jeunesse._

.

!**!****We are, We are, the youth of the nation**  
_Nous sommes nous sommes, la jeunesse de ce pays !_!

À South Park, il y avait des personnes que tout le monde connaissait. Ces personnes étaient connues non pas parce qu'elles étaient des célébrités ou qu'elles avaient fait des choses bien. C'était South Park, il fallait s'y attendre après tout. La plupart de ces personnes n'étaient pas majeurs. Depuis quelques années, certains enfants s'étaient fait remarquer en grandissant, dans le bon sens comme dans le mauvais.

Le premier de ses enfants à présent adolescent était le jeune Stan Marsh. C'était un garçon qui semblait être tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Il n'avait jamais eu un atout physique qui aurait pu le distinguer des autres. Il n'avait jamais été plus grand que les autres, ne possédait pas de muscle plus important que ceux du club de catch, il n'avait pas de problème qui lui aurait fait porter un appareil dentaire ou des lunettes. Rien de tout ça. Mais Stan ne voyait pas cette banalité physique comme un désavantage.

Enfant, il avait rapidement compris que pour se faire entendre et respecter, il fallait impressionner. Et quoi de plus impressionnant qu'un jeune homme au physique tout à fait semblable à autrui capable de mener son équipe de football américain à la victoire. Il adorait voir le visage confiant des joueurs adverses en le voyant arrivé, lui et sa banalité, pour ensuite les observer se rendre compte de leur erreur. Les personnes qui le sous-estimaient, l'énervaient, mais lui procuraient une grande satisfaction personnelle lorsqu'il les laminait en sport.

Oui, Stan adorait se prouver aux autres qu'il est le plus fort. Il avait toujours été comme ça au fond de lui, mais il s'était beaucoup retenu, de peur de déplaire, trouvant ce côté de sa personnalité peu glorieuse. Pourtant, depuis qu'il était au lycée, cette façon d'être n'avait jamais été négative. Il avait remporté des matchs, c'était fait beaucoup d'amis et avait toutes les filles qu'il voulait. Lorsqu'on l'observait de loin, il était tout à fait conscient que beaucoup l'enviaient. Mais lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul le soir, quelque chose de désagréable le tenait éveillé.

Il s'était rendu compte dernièrement que quelque chose manquait dans sa vie. Une chose qu'il avait déjà connue et qui avait toujours été là pour lui. Jusqu'à présent du moins. Il avait du mal à mettre un mot dessus, non pas parce que c'était quelque chose de difficile à trouver, mais plutôt difficile à s'avouer à soi-même. Ce qui manquait à Stan et qui le rendait bien stupide à présent était qu'il avait perdu une amitié sincère.

Bon, cela faisait un peu mélodrame et il ne l'avait pas vraiment perdu. Il savait qu'il pouvait toujours compter sur Kenny et Kyle, pas Cartman de toute manière il ne lui avait presque jamais fait confiance. Pour Kenny, il n'y avait pas trop de problèmes avec lui puisque c'était lui qui avait pris ses distances et qui le contactait de temps en temps. Ils s'étaient faits une soirée tous les deux et rien ne semblait avoir changé dans leur amitié. Mais Kenny n'était pas celui dont Stan avait le plus besoin.

Stan avait toujours eu la sûreté d'avoir quelqu'un qui serait toujours là pour lui. Qui ne le jugeait pas. Qui le soutenait peu importe ce qu'il faisait. Qui lui disait lorsqu'il agissait mal. Qui le réconfortait lors de ça vingt-deuxièmes ruptures avec Wendy. Qui lui pardonnait toutes ses fautes. Cette personne si géniale était son super-meilleur ami, Kyle.

Pour Stan, il était évident que Kyle n'était pas au même niveau que tous les amis qu'il s'était faits grâce au sport et à sa popularité. Non, pour le jeune homme, son ami était bien au-dessus. Les autres n'étaient que des fourmis par rapport à l'importance de son rouquin préféré. Et il pensait sérieusement que Kyle l'avait compris. Mais, vu ce qui s'était passé ce vendredi-là, ça n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas.

Stan avait imaginé que Kyle comprendrait parfaitement qu'il passe du temps avec ses nouveaux amis et que ça ne changerait rien à ce qu'était leur amitié, mais il se trompait. Peut-être que s'il était plus objectif, Stan se serait rendu compte que le problème ne venait pas que de Kyle, mais il avait un gros problème pour se juger.

Lorsqu'il avait appris que son meilleur ami s'était fait tabasser pendant qu'il battait à plate couture l'équipe adverse. Mais ça, il s'en fichait pas mal, lui ce qui l'énervait par-dessus tout était que ce soit Butters qui l'avait prévenu. Pourquoi voyait-il Kyle tout le temps avec ce stupide gars ? Pourquoi était-ce lui qui avait aidé son meilleur ami ? Pourquoi n'était-ce plus lui près de Kyle ?

Il n'avait pas envie de s'avouer que s'il mettait cette popularité qu'il aimait tant de côté, il retrouverait sans doute sa complicité avec Kyle. Mais ce qu'il vivait était tel une addiction et il n'avait pas vraiment le courage de tout abandonner maintenant...

Ce fut sur ces pensées que Stan s'endormit, commençant alors une longue nuit et un sommeil agité.

.

**Last day of the rest of my life**  
_Le dernier jour du reste de ma vie_  
**I wish I would've known**  
_J'espère que j'aurais connu autre chose_  
**Cause I didn't kiss my mama goodbye**  
_Parce que je n'ai pas embrassé ma maman lorsqu'elle est partie_  
**I didn't tell her that I loved her and how much I care**  
_Je ne lui ai pas dit à quel point je l'aimais et à quel point elle comptait pour moi_  
**Or thank my pops for all the talks**  
_Je n'ai pas non plus remercié mon père pour toutes ses paroles_  
**And all the wisdom he shared**  
_Et toute la sagesse qu'il a partagée avec moi_  
**Unaware, I just did what I always do**  
_Inconscient, je faisais ce que j'avais toujours fait_  
**Everyday, the same routine**  
_Tous les jours, la même routine_  
**Before I skate off to school**  
_Avant que cela n'arrive_

.

À quelques pâtés de maisons de là, un jeune homme tout aussi connu à South Park, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons, ne dormait pas. Il était assis sur son lit, surfant sur le net avec son ordinateur dernier cri. Même s'il n'était pas riche, il savait que s'il insistait, il pouvait obtenir tout de sa mère. C'était l'avantage d'avoir une mère qui culpabilisait de ne pas être assez bien pour son fils à cause de son travail.

Il tapait frénétiquement des mots-clés sur le moteur de recherche. Ce qu'il cherchait ? Des informations sur les habitants de sa petite ville. Il aimait tout savoir. Il aimait avoir un coup d'avance sur les autres et pouvoir ainsi en profiter et en tirer profit. Il avait toujours été calculateur, depuis son enfance. Il aimait avoir le contrôle sur sa vie et sur celle de ses proches.

Bien sûr, il ne se préoccupait pas de tout le monde. Stan et Kenny par exemple, n'avaient pas besoin de son attention. Ils s'en sortaient très bien et n'allaient jamais nuire à sa vie. Il en était tellement sûr qu'il ne prenait même pas la peine de leur demander des nouvelles. Ça ne le concernait pas de toute manière, donc il s'en fichait éperdument.

Il y avait par ailleurs bien assez d'autres personnes à prendre en compte. Déjà tous les Juifs étaient ses premières cibles. Il n'y avait rien de plus amusant à ses yeux que de s'en prendre à eux. Ils faisaient de très bon bouc émissaire. Ensuite, les roux, ça pullulait partout dans sa ville à croire que des Écossais étaient venus se reproduire dans le coin. Et pour finir les intellos', ces personnes qui mettaient les études avant tout le reste l'énervaient au plus haut point.

« Eric, chérie ? » La voix douce de sa mère se fit entendre des escaliers.

« Quoi ?! » La voix peu commode du fils montra à quel point elle le dérangeait.

« Tu peux venir s'il te plaît ? »

Cartman se mit à grogner de mécontentement et se leva, laissant son ordinateur allumé sur son lit et descendit.

« C'est quoi le problème ? » Pesta le jeune homme en s'asseyant à la table.

« Mon sucre d'orge... » Eric grimaça devant le surnom trop niaient. « J'ai rangé ta chambre aujourd'hui et... »

« Quoi ?! » Beugla Cartman, visiblement terriblement contrarié, mais il se calma en voyant que sa mère avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Je.. Je suis désolé trésor... »

« Mouais... et ? »

« J'ai trouvé ceci... » Elle posa alors un album photo. Celui-ci était vert foncé et « Confidentiel » était marqué en gros. Eric se leva d'un coup et prit violemment l'objet en question. « Eric ne t'én-... »

« Tu fais vraiment chier ! C'est marqué confidentiel, tu ne sais pas lire ?! J'savais que tu étais conne, mais pas à ce point ! »

« E..Eric ne me parle pas sur ce ton ! » Son manque d'autorité envers son fils était un problème qui ne semblait pas possible de remédier.

« Ta gueule ! J'te supporte plus, vivement que je me barre ! » Madame Cartman se mit à pleurer et Eric roula des yeux. « Putain, fais chier » Il shoota dans la chaise avant de retourner dans sa chambre, sans se soucier de sa mère qui semblait démolie psychologiquement parlant par le caractère de son fils.

Une fois arrivé dans sa chambre, Eric se calma en envoyant promener la plupart des ses meubles. Il aurait dû faire plus attention. Il devait trouver un moyen de ranger ça dans un endroit que personne ne trouverait. Son regard se posa sur l'album qu'il ouvrit délicatement. Il était rempli entièrement de photo. Ces dernières étaient assez spéciales et il n'y avait qu'une personne toujours présente sur toutes les photos. Cette personne était son obsession depuis toujours. Kyle Broflovski.  
.

**But who knew that this day wasn't like the rest**_  
__Mais qui savait que ce jour-là ne serait pas comme les autres ?__  
_**Instead of taking a test**_  
__Au lieu de faire mon test__  
_**I took two to the chest**_  
__Je m'en suis pris deux dans la poitrine__  
_**Call me blind, but I didn't see it coming**_  
__Tu dis que je suis aveugle, mais je ne l'ai pas vu venir__  
__Everybody was running__  
_**Tout le monde courait, s'agitait**_  
__But I couldn't hear nothing__  
_**Mais moi, je n'entendais rien**_  
__Except gun blasts, it happened so fast__  
_**À part la détonation du flingue tout est arrivé si vite**_  
__I don't really know this kid__  
_**Je ne connais pas vraiment ce gamin**_  
__Even though I sit by him in class__  
_**Même s'il est avec moi en classe**

.

Le punching-ball commençait sérieusement à s'abîmer. C'est ce que pensa tristement un père de famille ce soir-là. Il était pourtant garanti deux ans, mais en quelque moi, il n'était plus en état de marcher. Savoir cela allait l'empêcher de dormir cette nuit, il se faisait du souci et cela lui causait des problèmes capillaires. Depuis que sa femme l'avait quitté, il ne savait plus quoi faire pour assurer en temps que père. Il n'avait jamais été vraiment doué à ce propos et avait toujours prétexté du travail pour éviter ça. Mais elle était partie, elle avait violemment claqué la porte, une valise à la main et lui avait de dit de se « démerder avec ces sales gosses » avant de partir avec sa voiture toujours en cours de paiement.

Malheureux comme les pierres, il avait sombré doucement dans l'alcool et était entré en conflit avec son fils qui lui reprochait d'avoir tout gâché. Mais il ne savait même pas ce qu'elle lui reprochait. Elle était partie du jour au lendemain et ils n'avaient plus entendu parler d'elle depuis bientôt cinq longues années. Un jour, alors qu'il n'était plus vraiment sobre, il avait brûlé toutes les photographies de sa femme. Ce jour-là, son fils le frappa pour la première fois de sa vie. Il remarqua alors rapidement que la force des poings de son fils étaient bien trop puissant pour son âge.

Il avait alors commencé à se reprendre en mains, il avait jeté toutes les bouteilles de vin, il avait été présent à tous les « alcooliques anonymes » de la région, il avait fait beaucoup d'effort. Entre temps, on lui avait conseillé d'offrir des cours de boxes à son fils. Selon les dires des personnes autour de lui, ces cours lui permettraient de contrôler sa force. On lui avait dit qu'ils seraient bénéfiques et que son fils arrêterait peu à peu de taper sur ses camarades. Mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Il ne savait plus quoi faire et commençait à désespérer. Il regrettait l'époque où il vendait des chaussures et avait de quoi subvenir à tous ces besoins sans trop se soucier, mais l'alcool avait ruiné tout ça.

Il regarda par la fenêtre du salon, dehors, son fils unique se trouvait avec ce vaut rien de Craig. Ils manigançaient visiblement quelque chose et il se dit qu'il allait encore être convoqué chez le principal. Pour monsieur Donovan, il était clair que tous les problèmes de son fils venaient de sa fréquentation avec Craig Tucker. Ce garçon venait d'une famille très mal réputée, toujours insultante envers tout le monde et dont l'éducation laissait clairement à désirer. Il se fit donc la promesse qu'un jour, il empêcherait son fils de continuer à fréquenter ce genre de personnes, mais en attendant, il devait trouver un nouveau travail.

.

**Maybe this kid was reaching out for love**  
_Peut-être que ce gars demandait juste un peu d'amour_  
**Or maybe for a moment He forgot who he was**  
_Ou peut-être a-t-il oublié, en l'espace d'un instant qui il était_  
**Or maybe this kid just wanted to be hugged**  
_Ou peut-être voulait-il seulement que quelqu'un__  
__Le serre dans ses bras_  
**Whatever it was**  
_En tout cas_  
**I know it's because**  
_Je sais ce que c'est parce que_

**!****We are, We are, the youth of the nation**  
_Nous sommes, nous sommes, la jeunesse de ce pays !_

.  
« Bon anniversaire ! » Assis sur son canapé, Butters se répétait ces deux mots dans la tête tendit qu'il soufflait les bougies qu'il avait lui-même posé sur le gâteau qu'il s'était acheté en rentrant des cours.

Bien sûr, il n'était pas le seul à s'être souhaiter sa fête. Le premier avait été Kyle. Ça avait toujours été lui qui le faisait en premier, par un sms plus ou moins long où il lui souhaitait pleins de bonnes choses et le prévenait qu'il aurait son cadeau quand sa mère lui donnerait enfin un peu d'argent.

D'après Butters, Kyle était un très bon ami. C'est pourquoi il envisageait de lui parler de sa situation familiale catastrophique. Mais il hésitait beaucoup, après tout ce qui se passait était assez grave et sa mère lui avait fait jurer de n'en parler à personne. Or, c'était dur pour lui, ce secret le bouffait de l'intérieur et il espérait que le partager avec un ami aussi compréhensif et gentil que le roux l'aiderait à aller mieux.

Il regarda son portable, il avait envoyé un sms à Stan pour savoir si ça allait mieux avec Kyle et si ce dernier était bien rentré chez lui, mais son ami ne lui avait pas répondu. Parfois, il avait envie de crier après Stan, de lui dire à quel point il était nul dernièrement et qu'il finirait tout le seul. Mais il n'oserait jamais. Ce n'était pas vraiment son habitude d'être ainsi.

En plus, depuis le lycée, il s'était fait pas mal d'amis. Des personnes qui n'avaient pas été avec lui en primaire et au collège et qui n'avaient pas de préjugé sur lui comme beaucoup d'autres. Cette année s'annonçait plutôt bien pour lui finalement et il espérait que ça s'arrange dans sa famille même s'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir.

Il passa la soirée à manger son gâteau, seul devant la télé, mais pour la première fois depuis des années, l'absence de ses parents n'était pas un poids.

.

**Little Suzy, she was only twelve**  
_Petite Suzy, elle n'avait que 12 ans_  
**She was given the world**  
_On lui avait donné le monde_  
**With every chance to excel**  
_Avec toutes les chances de réussir_  
**Hang with the boys and hear the stories they tell**  
_Elle traîne avec les garçons et écoute les histoires qu'ils racontent_  
**She might act kind of proud**  
_Elle agit peut-être par fierté_  
**But no respect for herself**  
_Mais en tout cas pas par respect pour elle-même_  
**!****We are, We are, the youth of the nation**  
_Nous sommes, nous sommes, la jeunesse de ce pays !_  
.

Kenny était renommé pour être celui qui s'en était sorti. South park n'était pas vraiment une ville bien riche mais le quartier pauvre était un des pires coins où l'on pouvait grandir en Amérique. Tout le monde savait que les enfants qui naissaient là-bas n'avaient pas d'avenir. Pourtant, personne n'avait jamais semblé s'en soucier, comme si ces personnes misérables étaient à leur place, comme punies pour quelque chose qu'ils avaient fait. Beaucoup s'étaient faits à l'idée qu'ils resteraient dans cette misère, qu'ils n'avaient rien pour réussir et avoir un futur et préféraient se contenter de faire des travaux comme dealer et d'autres sous métiers pas très légaux. Mais Kenny n'avait jamais voulu accepter cette fatalité. Il avait toujours été un battant. Plus jeune, il ne s'était jamais découragé à vivre.

Mais c'était parfois dur, surtout lorsque tout le monde oubliait que tu étais mort plus de cinq cents fois. Mais il se disait aussi que ce n'était pas plus mal après tout, il avait vu ses amis désespérément tristes lorsqu'il avait cette maladie incurable. Il en voulait un peu à Stan de ne pas avoir trouvé le courage de venir le voir avant qu'il ne meurt. Il savait aussi que Cartman s'était servi de lui, mais il s'y était attendu, c'était Eric. Et Kyle avait géré. Comme d'habitude. Il avait toujours été un ami avec des valeurs. Bien sûr, il n'était pas parfait et s'était souvent montré égoïste, mais lorsqu'il fallait soutenir quelqu'un, Kyle était là. Il s'était souvent demandé s'il ne pouvait pas parler de ce problème au jeune homme. Il était à peu près sûr qu'il ne le prendrait pas pour un fou et qu'il l'aiderait à trouver une solution contre cette malédiction. Mais il savait aussi que s'il lui en parlait, Kyle allait se faire trop de soucis et il n'avait visiblement pas besoin de cela en ce moment. C'est pourquoi Kenny s'était dit qu'il allait être pour une fois l'ami qui assure.

« Kenny-Cherie » Roucoula, une voix mielleuse qui lui donna envie de vomir.

« Yeap Miss Vanessa ? »

Le blondinet se retourna et regarda la jeune fille. Elle avait son âge, mais vu son maquillage mis en haute dose et ses vêtements un peu trop courts pour les températures de South Park, elle faisait dix bonnes années de plus. C'était triste de voir des filles comme elle, surtout lorsqu'il se disait que sa petite sœur commençait à devenir ainsi.

« Papa a dit qu'il fallait que tu viennes chercher ta paye »

La voix de cette fille agaçait Kenny. Elle appuyait beaucoup trop sur certaines lettres d'une façon absolument pas naturelle et tout en parlant, elle se tortillait une mèche de cheveux. Elle mâchait aussi un chewing-gum qu'elle ne semblait jamais changer et lorsqu'elle ne marchait plus, s'arrêtait en prenant une pose comme si quelqu'un allait la photographier. Pathétique.  
Il se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers son patron qui avait les sourcils froncés.

« Il y a un problème m'sieurs ? »

Kenny connaissait le propriétaire depuis maintenant un an et savait parfaitement que si quelque chose préoccupait l'homme, c'était à propos de sa fille. En plus d'être chiante, elle rendait cet homme nerveux et toujours aux aguets, le rendant ainsi de mauvaise humeur pour rien.

« Tu penses qu'elle a un copain ? »

« Vanessa ? »

Le vieil homme acquiesça et le blondinet se reteint de dire qu'elle n'en avait pas qu'un. Les filles de South Park n'étaient pas très recommandables d'après ce que Kenny avait pu expérimenter et Vanessa avait rapidement intégré le groupe des filles faciles de la ville. Ce n'était pas le mieux, mais elles ne cachaient pas leur façon d'être. Tout le contraire des filles comme Wendy qui jouaient les saintes devant et descendaient de façon effrayante toute personne se mettant en travers de leur chemin. Mais il ne regrettait pas d'avoir dit à Stan ce qu'elle avait osé faire...

« Je n'en sais rien m'sieurs, j'l'ai jamais vu avec quelqu'un. »

« Ok merci quand même. Tient v'la ta paye avec un bonus pour l'aide samedi dernier. »

« Merci beaucoup ! »

Il allait rentrer, un grand sourire sur les lèvres quand il vit quelqu'un s'approcher de lui.

« Hey, Tweak ! Comment ça va vieux ? »

« Ca va.. et toi ? »

« Super, tu voulais quelque chose ? »

« C'est à propos de Kyle... »

« Hum.. ? »

.

**She finds love in all the wrong places**  
_Elle trouve l'amour dans des endroits sales_  
**The same situations**  
_Toujours la même situation_  
**Just different faces**  
_Seules les têtes changent_  
**Changed up her pace since her daddy left her**  
_Son apparence a changé, depuis que son père l'a laissée_  
**Too bad he never told her**  
_Ce n'était pas un homme bon, il ne lui a jamais dit_  
**She deserved much better**  
_Qu'elle valait mieux que ça_  
**!****We are, We are, the youth of the nation**  
_Nous sommes, nous sommes, la jeunesse de ce pays !_

.  
Assise sur son lit, Wendy se limait les ongles avec force.

« Chérie, si tu te bousilles l'ongle, on va avoir du mal à te faire ta manucure. » Nota Bebe alors qu'elle s'appliquait du vernis à ongle rouge vif sur les doigts de pied.

« Je sais bien, mais ça me calme. » Après s'être justifier, elle reprit son auto-destruction d'ongle sous le regard agacé de Milly.

« Wendy, s'il te plaît calme-toi. Si tu veux te défouler, vas faire du shopping. » La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs roula des yeux en entendant les propos de son amie.

« Faire du shopping ne me calme pas ! »

« T'es sûre d'être une fille ? »

« T'es sûre d'avoir un cerveau ? »

« Ok ok, on se calme les filles ! »

Bebe devait toujours les calmer. Elle savait bien que Wendy avait un caractère qui agaçait les autres filles du groupe. Mais elle était contente de voir qu'elle faisait des efforts pour rester avec elles. Bebe ne traînait pas avec une fille sans amies et Wendy le savait. La plus grande peur de cette dernière était d'être abandonnée par sa seule et unique meilleure amie. Ça avait commencé à obséder la jeune fille à la fin du collège, quand la blonde lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait aucun intérêt à traîner avec elle, si elle n'était pas un minimum intégrer dans le groupe.

Wendy Testaburger n'était pas le genre de fille à passer du temps devant son miroir et à essayer de plaire aux garçons. À vrai dire, elle n'en voyait même pas l'intérêt. Elle avait toujours cru être une fille qui avait des valeurs et du cœur. Mais en grandissant, toutes les charités et autres œuvres de bienfaisance qu'elle avait faites n'avaient pas eu beaucoup d'impacts. Elle s'était rendue compte que personne, pas même ses parents ne la soutenaient. Que la seule personne, en dehors de Stan qui faisait ça parce qu'il était amoureux, à se soucier des autres était Kyle et qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Et c'était réciproque.

Il ne faut pas se méprendre, concrètement Kyle ne lui avait rien fait et ils auraient même pu être bons amis. Mais lorsque son petit ami préférait écourter un rendez-vous pour passer du temps avec un ami, automatiquement ça faisait de lui quelqu'un de mauvais qui mettait son couple en péril. Et c'est ce qui s'était passé. A force de dispute, la jeune fille en avait eu marre et avait décidé de faire quelque chose. Malheureusement pour elle, tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu, et cela, c'était retourné contre elle. Stan avait fini par le jeter, violemment, sans y repenser et sans aucun regret et elle n'avait jamais eu aussi mal.

« Bon, on est là pourquoi déjà ? »

« Pour trouver comment faire pour que Stan pardonne à Wendy et comprenne qu'elle est la femme de sa vie ! »

« Ok, ça a l'air intéressant ! »

Wendy ne disait rien, elle regardait les mêmes filles qui avaient fait foirer son couple chercher comment le reconstruire. C'est en entendant ses amies parler d'un futur entre Stan et elle qu'elle réalisa alors quelque chose de capital pour elle. Elle ne se voyait plus avec son ex et n'avait plus envie d'être avec lui.

Pourtant, elle ne dit rien à ses amies et se contenta d'accepter avec un semblant d'enthousiasme le plan qu'elles avaient mis au point.

.

**Johnny boy always played the fool**  
_Johnny, lui, a toujours fait l'imbécile_  
**He broke all the rules**  
_Il ne respectait aucune règle_  
**So you would think he was cool**  
_Alors, vous penserez peut-être que c'était un gars cool_  
**He was never really one of the guys**  
_Il n'a jamais été un de ces gars qu'il aurait voulu être_  
**No matter how hard he tried**  
_Même s'il essayait, il n'y arrivait pas_  
**Often thought of suicide**  
_Il pensait souvent au suicide _

**!****We are, We are, the youth of the nation**  
_Nous sommes, nous sommes, la jeunesse de ce pays !_  
**!****We are, We are, the youth of the nation**  
_Nous sommes, nous sommes, la jeunesse de ce pays !_

.

« Tweak ? »

L'appelé sursauta assez brutalement et son regard se porta sur son ami.

« Si tu veux, on peut aller ailleurs, si tu n'es pas à l'aise avec... Tu sais... »

« ç...ça va aller ! » Il se mit à boire doucement son chocolat chaud. « Merci Token. »

Les deux garçons se trouvaient dans leur café préféré. Il n'y avait que cet établissement qui savait faire un chocolat comme Tweak l'aimait. C'était vraiment dur de trouver un endroit qui plait à ce dernier sans qu'il ne déprime de ne pas pouvoir boire de café. Mais ici, c'était réputé pour ne pas être très bon, donc il arrivait à se rassurer, même s'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de dévorer des yeux la tasse de café que buvaient les autres clients.

Clyde et Craig, en bons amis qu'ils faisaient, avaient arrêté d'aller boire un coup avec Tweak. Token avait trouvé cela stupide et invitait régulièrement après les cours à boire un coup. Comme le jeune homme carburait aux boissons vitaminées et aux jus de fruit, il n'y avait pas de tentation pour le plus petit.

« Alors vieux, quoi de neuf ? J't'ai pas vraiment vu aujourd'hui. »

« C..Clyde a tabassé Kyle... » Token manqua de cracher son jus de fruit en entendant ça.

« Kyle, comme le pote de ce connard de Stan ? Le Juif aux cheveux roux ? »

« Oui... Kyle quoi. »

« Putain, mais il fout quoi sérieux. » Token se massa les tempes doucement. « Et Kyle a porté plainte ? »

« Non...Il n'en a même pas parlé à ses amis. »

« Ok, je ne sais pas pourquoi il dit rien, mais c'est tant mieux ! » Le noir semblait un peu plus soulagé. « Mais j'imagine que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils le sachent. Je veux dire que ce soit Cartman, McCormick ou même Marsh, si l'un d'eux sait pour que c'est Clyde qui a fait le coup, je donne pas cher de sa peau. Ou si au contraire, sa peau et ses organes risquent d'être revendu très cher au marché noir... Enfin bref, dans tous les cas, s'il se fait chopper, il est mort ! »

« N..Ne dis pas ça comme ça ! C..C'est effrayant. »

« Tu as fait partie de leur bande non ? Tu sais très bien que ce sont eux qui sont effrayants. Tu as vu dans quelles histoires ils se foutaient avant même d'entrer au collège. »

« M..Mais ils se sont calmés.. non ? »

« Broflovski, oui. Mais pour les autres, je n'en sais rien du tout. Il est vrai que Marsh est trop occupé mais Cartman a l'air de plus en plus dangereux, vu ses fréquentations et tu sais d'où vient McCormick ! Bon, faut que j'aille aux chiottes, je reviens. »

Une fois seul, Tweak se mit à réfléchir à tout ce qui s'était passé. Il regardait tous ses amis se détruisent les uns après les autres et ne savaient pas quoi faire pour eux. Il en était totalement déprimé. Il avait réussi à arrêter le café, au plus grand désespoir de son père. Mais les assistants sociaux avaient failli le retirer de la garde de ses parents sous prétexte que trop de café aurait pu le mettre en danger. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr que le motif soit valable, mais l'arrêt de la boisson caféiné l'avait détendu et lui avait permis de mieux vivre.

.

**It's kind of hard when you ain't got no friends**  
_Il est dur pour quelqu'un de ne pas avoir d'ami_  
**He put his life to an end**  
_Il a mis fin à sa vie_  
**They might remember him then**  
_Se disant que là, ils se souviendraient peut-être de lui_  
**You cross the line and there's no turning back**  
_Quand c'est fait, c'est fait, on ne peut revenir en arrière_  
**Told the world how he felt**  
_Il a dit au gens ce qu'il ressentait_  
**With the sound of a gat**  
_Avec le son d'un flingue_  
**Who's to blame for the lives that tragedies claim**  
_Qui est à blâmer pour les vies que ces tragédies emportent ?_

_._

Token se passa de l'eau sur la figure. Il commençait à transpirer et ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Il savait ce qui n'allait pas et savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait pas régler ce problème avant la fin du week-end et c'était sans doute ce qui l'agaçait. Il était toujours un peu stressé face à Tweak car il était si attentionné envers ses amis et avait déjà eu un problème similaire au siens qu'il aurait pu remarquer ce qui n'allait pas.

Mais son ami était trop préoccupé par Clyde et son état. Il s'inquiétait aussi pour Craig, mais pour lui, il était un cas désespéré. Il ne savait pas quel était le problème du leader de leur groupe, mais il ne voulait pas savoir. Il était sans doute un mauvais ami, mais il avait suffisamment de problème pour se permettre d'ignorer la déchéance des autres et de continuer à se regarder dans le miroir.  
La vérité était simple. Sa famille était riche. Ils plaçaient tous beaucoup trop d'espoir dans le jeune homme et dans son talent pour le basket-ball. Sous la pression, le jeune homme avait commencé à prendre des petites pilules qu'un « ami » lui avait conseillées pour ne pas se laisser battre par quelqu'un comme Stan. Il en avait repris, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, jusqu'à en perdre le compte et à en devenir totalement dépendant. Plus il voyait Stan gagner, plus ça l'énervait, plus il se motivait grâce à ces pilules. Pris dans cette spirale infernale, il n'en voyait pas le bout.

Lorsqu'il ressortit, il remarqua à quel point Tweak était tendu.

« Écoutes mec, si tu te fais autant de soucis, parle-en à McCormick. »

« Kenny ? »

« T'as besoin de te soulager la conscience et McCormick est celui qui sera le plus neutre. Marsh et Cartman ne t'écouteront même pas jusqu'au bout. »  
Tweak se leva d'un coup !

« T'as raison ! Heu.. Ben j'y vais ! »

« Yeap ! Oh et Tweak, bois un bol de lait chaud avec du miel en rentrant, tu es trop stressé. »

Tweak lui fit un sourire reconnaissant et se dirigea en vitesse vers la station-service où travaillait le blond. Pendant ce temps, Token paya les boissons et retourna s'entraîner.

.

**No matter what you say**  
_Je me fous de ce que vous dîtes_  
**It don't take away the pain**  
_Je ne cherche pas à éloigner la douleur._  
**That I feel inside, I'm tired of all the lies**  
_Ce que je ressens à l'intérieur, c'est une fatigue des mensonges_  
**Don't nobody know why**  
_Personne ne sait pourquoi_  
**It's the blind leading the blind**  
_C'est le flou qui entraîne le flou_

**I guess that's the way the story goes**  
_Je suppose que c'est comme ça que ça doit se passer_  
**Will it ever make sense**  
_Cela aura-t-il jamais un sens ?_  
**Somebody's got to know**  
_Il faut que quelqu'un sache_

**There's got to be more to life than this**  
_La vie doit avoir plus de valeurs que cela_  
**There's got to be more to everything**  
_Il faut que tout ait plus de valeur ici-bas_  
**I thought exists**  
_Je pensais que ça existait_

_._

Craig soupira longuement. Il s'ennuyait. Ce n'était pas nouveau, ça faisait un moment qu'il se sentait ainsi. Plus rien ne l'intéressait vraiment. À part peut-être faire souffrir deux trois personnes, mais ça, c'était sans doute inscrit dans son ADN. Il n'avait pas été toujours aussi blasé, bien sûr que non. Plus jeune, malgré son attitude désinvolte, il avait eu plusieurs passions et beaucoup de rêves d'avenir. Mais en grandissant, tout, c'était assombri pour lui. Comme si la vie voulait qu'il comprenne que rêver était fait pour les gens bien.

Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de bien. Il savait qu'insulter autrui, prendre plaisir à faire du mal n'était pas quelque chose que quelqu'un sain d'esprit ferait. Et le pire, c'était qu'il n'avait aucun remords dans ce qu'il faisait. Lorsqu'il bousculait brutalement une vieille dame, la voir tomber le faisait presque rire. Lorsqu'il prenait, de force, l'argent de poche de sa sœur pour boire des bières, il ne se sentait absolument pas coupable. Lorsqu'il entraînait Clyde dans des affaires louches, il se fichait pas mal que son ami ait des problèmes. Il dormait toujours aussi bien et n'avait aucun problème à se regarder dans une glace.

Pourtant, quelque chose n'allait pas dans sa vie. Il ne se forçait pas et ne faisait jamais rien qui lui déplaise, séchant presque tous les jours les cours, insultant le directeur. On disait de lui que c'était une mauvaise graine, qu'il ne ferait rien de sa vie et qu'il n'allait jamais être aimé réellement. Et c'était probablement vrai. Après tout, lorsqu'on avait si peu de morales, sans être intelligent ou spécialement doué dans un domaine, quel avenir nous restait-il ?

Or ce genre de chose ne l'inquiétait que rarement. Pour ne pas y penser, il faisait en sorte d'être suffisamment occupé pour que son esprit ne se laisse pas allez à ce genre de divagation. Craig était convaincu qu'il avait trop merdé pour qu'un jour ses fautes lui soient pardonnées. Donc il préférait tout simplement profiter de sa vie comme elle était maintenant avant qu'on le mette un jour face à ses responsabilités.

Mais il trouvait cela quand même ironique qu'on se permette de lui faire la morale, à lui, lui disant qu'il fallait grandir. Grandir ? Vraiment ? Les adultes étaient loin d'être des modèles. Il s'en était vite rendu compte et avait vite compris que ceux qu'il pensait raisonner n'étaient rien d'autre que des personnes cupides et sans scrupules, qui n'hésitaient pas si ça pouvait les rendre heureux, eux !

Lorsqu'il avait réalisé cela, c'était durant sa deuxième année de collège. Ne se sentant pas bien, il était rentré beaucoup plutôt des cours, car il ne se sentait pas bien. Il avait remarqué des talons hauts qui n'appartenaient pas à sa mère et personne ne se trouvait ni dans le salon, ni dans la cuisine. Curieux, sans faire de bruit, il avait monté doucement les marches jusqu'au deuxième étage et avait poussé la porte de la chambre de ses parents déjà entre ouverte.

Il avait amèrement regretté ce qu'il avait vu cette fois-là. Pour Craig, c'était la bande à Stan qui avait représenté des gens bizarres et chaotiques. Il ne comprenait pas que leurs parents les laissent faire ce qu'ils voulaient comme ça. Mais après ce jour-là, il arrêta de critiquer le groupe, car ce qui se passait chez lui était bien pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il avait toujours été fier devant ses amis d'avoir une famille normale. Mais voir sa mère coucher avec une autre fille l'avait complètement ébranlé.

Depuis, il était devenu irritable. Il ne croyait plus en personne. Pour lui, tout le monde avait quelque chose à se reprocher et était au fond mauvais et égoïste. Les filles étaient les pires. Depuis cet événement, sa mère le couvrait de cadeaux et ne disait rien lorsqu'il l'insultait. Même quand son marri avait découvert la vérité et qu'il avait fait ses valises, elle l'avait supplié de ne rien dire à personne. Craig haïssait sa lâche de mère. Sa sœur finirait sans doute comme elle, il n'avait donc pas de pitié pour la plus petite. Depuis cinq années étaient passées. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il estimait à faire avant de devenir adulte et responsable, même s'il ne pensait pas l'être un jour.

Mais il s'ennuyait. Il shoota dans une canette de bière alors qu'il faisait le tour du lycée pour la troisième fois. Celle-ci rebondit et alla se cogner contre un petit cahier. Curieux, il le ramassa et regarda rapidement la couverture. A part des initiales « K.B. », il n'y avait rien sur la couverture. Il décida donc de l'ouvrir, curieux et fut enchanté par ce qu'il venait de ramasser. Un sourire sadique qui n'annonçait rien de bon se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Il n'allait plus s'ennuyer très longtemps.

.

! **We are, We are, the youth of the nation**  
_Nous sommes nous sommes, la jeunesse de ce pays !_

_._

* * *

J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plus, laissez un commentaire, LA REINE DES PIRATES, CA SERA MOI ! MOUHAHAHAHA *sombre dans la folie car ce chapitre était trop long à écrire et qu'elle est pas sûre qu'il plaise *

Si vous voulez, par commentaire ou au prochain chapitre, je vous explique comment je vois les

couples dans cette fiction (et les problèmes que j'ai pour les choisir...) Mais je ne les annonces pas parce que ne serait-ce que pour ma bêta qui veut pas savoir avant que ça arrive :p

J'aimer ais vraiment savoir ce que vous pensez de chaque personnages. Il y en a (Stan, Cartman, Clyde via son père, Butters, Kenny, Wendy, Tweek, Token et Craig)

Je veux surtout pour Stanb, Cartman et Craig si vous n'avez pas envie de les faire tous !

Si non, quel est votre personnage préféré danbs south park et dans mon histoire ?

Quels sont vos couples préférés et quels couples vous voyez dans ma fiction ?


End file.
